How Could You HIATUS
by x.PrincessOfBlackRoses.x
Summary: "I have them all wrapped around me finger." I tighten my fist. "There's no way your gonna beat me, Just give it up..." With that she walked away. "Someday there gonna find out who you really are..." I whispered to myself letting the tear run down my face.
1. Meeting The Devil

**HAH! OK! LET ME GET THIS RIGHT I HAVE BLACK HAIR NOT BLONDE!NOR DO I HAVE BLUE EYES AND I'M NOT LIKE THIS IN RL! THEY JUST NEEDED A BAD GIRL AND I LOVE ALL THE POKE GIRLS SO YAH RPC ;D**

**I really didn't want to be the bad **girl** or anything. But hey! I won't be bad at the end! ;DD…I think *Giggles* anyways! Yeah enjoy!

* * *

**

"Here! Take your damn money!" I threw the money at here, not caring were it landed. I could hear her smirk. Even if I couldn't see her face, I knew she was smirking.

"Good girl, now..Go play along…"

**May's POV**

I walked into the high school. I was so scared. Ugh..damn those friends of mine.

_Flash back_

_"Ok May, T or D?"_

_"Mmm. Dare!"_

_"I dare you to tell Drew you love him when we go back to highschool!"_

_"What!"_

_"You heard me!"_

_"Alright…Only if you tell Paul!" the girl that gave me the dare blushed deeply. I grinned and turned to an orange hair._

_"And you have to tell Ash," She blushed and the brown hair girl gluped, she what was coming. I turned to her and took a deep breath._

_"And you have to tell Gary!" She blushed deeper then anyone._

_End_

I sighed and walked to my locker. I was putting my stuff up. I heard the locker next to me open up. Weird.. I don't have anybody next to me. I turned around and say an extremely beautiful girl. And I mean EXTREMELY! She felt me staring at me and turned with me with an sly smile.

"Hello…I'm Stephanie..But you can call me Steph. I'm not trying to be rude. But I don't like it when people stare at me." She giggled and smiled an such an innocent smile.

I look at the girl. She had blonde hair. Same color as a flower. I could tell she takes good care of her hair because the lights shined off of them. She had pure white teeth and the most glossiest lips, on anyone that would of look ugly, but on her, it looked very good. . And she had to must beautiful eyes. Just like the color of the sky. They looked wild but had cream pale skin. She was wearing an everyday white T-shirt that said 'Heartbreaker' In black letters. She had pants that were tight around her tighs but got loose as they went down. And came down to her sneekers. They were black and white. Girl loves black and white that's for sure..

She giggled and waved her hand in my face.

"Hello." I came out of my daze and smiled back.

"I'm sorry, I'm May. Your new right?" She nodded. I smiled again.

"Great, you can hang out with me and my friends today." She smiled again. "Thanks, You don't know how much that means to me. I would've been alone. And I know that does not look good!" I giggled.

"You sound like one of my friends. Always caring about what you look like." I said starting to walk away. She followed right beside me.

"Well, duh. Who doesn't you GOTTA look good." I giggled again. She giggled to, and I gave her a confused look.

"Sorry, you giggle are easy to catch." She giggled again. I rolled my eyes playfully. Sound like Misty.

"So I've been told." She smiled again and put one side of her ear behind her ears, like I do. We giggled and joked some more awhile walking to class. Once we got there Misty and Dawn ran up to us.

"Hey May! Whos the chick." Misty asked, not caring how she took it. Steph looked faced hurt. I giggled and turn to Misty and Dawn.

"This is my new friend, Stephanie-"

"But call me Steph if you like." I rolled my eyes playful.

"Right.. Anyways She's new so I asked if she wanted to hang out with us today." Misty look mad and Dawn looked scared.

"Relax guys, she's cool." Misty shrugged it off, But Dawn still looked scared abit. Steph must of noticed.

"Hello," She put her hand out to Dawn. And smiled her innocent smile. Dawn seemed to calm down a bit. "H-Hi, I'm Dawn," She shakely took her hand and shook it.

"Please calm down. I'm not bad at all." She giggled. Dawn still looked scared. I was starting to worry. Whenever Dawn gets scared of anybody it means there trouble, But yet she kinda of shy so she scared of anybody. So Once she gets to meet and such she calm down..But Stephanie was something different. I frowned.

As if one cue the teacher step in. Everybody went there seats fast. Stephanie stayed up there looking calmer then ever.

"Alright class we have a new student today. Her name is Stephanie-"

"But call Steph." The teacher just rolled her eyes.

"Right..Anyways She just came here from Pallet town. I assume you guys are gonna give her a warm welcoming. Stephanie, Tell some stuff about your self." Steph moved up. All the guys already seemed to have hearts in there eyes.

"My name is Stephanie, as you know I like to be called Steph. I have a passion for singing and dancing. I have already made good friends here already." She smiled at me.," And I'm hoping you guys take very good care of me." She bowed.

"Very good Stephanie. You now take a sit next to…Ah! ! Mr. Hayden please raise your hand." I stiffened as Drew raise his hand with his smirk. Steph smirked too. Why do I have a bad feeling in my stomach? Steph walked over to her new seat and started to talking to Drew. Drew smirked and talked back. They seem'd to be getting along well….To well for me. I started to get scared she might take Drew away from me. I shook my head from those thoughts. Stephanie wouldn't…would she?

I looked at Stephanie, she was grinning. Not the sly grin she did in the hallway..no.. It was a different grin. I couldn't but my finger on it. But I knew it was no good. I sighed and looked down at my paper.

Why do I have the feeling Stephanie is gonna bring nothing but trouble…


	2. Charmer

**HAHA I'M ON TIME! IF NOT EARLY…now for the other storys *Sighs an rubs my temples* Anyways ENJOY!

* * *

**

** Drew's POV**

I watch as the new girl walked up to me with a smirk on her on her face. Even if she has pants off, SHE SO HOT! She also beautiful. Anyways She sat down next to me and grin at me. I just smirked back.

"Hey, I'm Drew."

"You know my name." I just smirked again. I'm already like this girl.

"So whos are those friends of your you was talkin' about up there."

"Oh them. There May, Dawn and Misty. There were really nice to me. And May is just so cute!" I rolled my eyes. Of course May would do that. She's so nice. At least I don't have to induce her later… as my girlfriend. I grin at the idea.

"So..Are you rich?" I gave her a confused look. Why would she want to know? Apparently she could read my face and just shrugged and said. "You seem like the type to be rich. I'm a very curies girl." I just shrugged it off.

"Yeah I'm rich, In fact I'm freakin' loaded. Along with my best friends, Paul," I pointed to Paul. ",Ash," I pointed to Ash, "And Gary." I pointed to Gary. She just smiled, such an innocent smile. It made my heart beat faster.

"I see…So do you guys tell each other everything?" She kept on asking about our relationship and such. It's kinda of weird but I ignored and told her anything. If she was gonna be my girlfriend, I needed to learn to trust her. We talked all thru class. When the teacher got on us, we just went to talking in notes. She doesn't care to get in trouble. I like that..

We talked when class ended, when we got up we started talking again.

"Really? He said that?" She laughed. Her laugh was so cute. Just like her voice. I can understand why she likes singing. I bet she does it beautifully. Just then May came up to us.

"Hey Drew, Steph." Steph waved so cutely and smiled so cutely too. Even tho she was right there. She's so cute! I already know I'm in love with her. I used to love May, but once Steph walked into my life, it seem like a crush. Steph looked at her watch and look scared.

"Omgie! Sorry Drew, May I gotta go. I got some stuff to do! Cya!" With that she ran out of the room. I scared were she left for a few seconds and turned to May.

"May..?"

"Yes..?"

"Would you be mad if I asked Steph to be my girlfriend?"

**Paul's POV**

I was walking to my locker minding my own stuff when the new girl ran into me. She lost her balance but I got mine before I feel and caught her. We stayed like this for a little awhile, then I saw her blush from embarrassment. Ah..She's so cute.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't looking were I was going!" I was pretty used to this. Seeing how Dawn always follows me around. I shook my head.

"Nawh it's fine. I'm used to it." She laughed sheepishly. Just then a snotty girl knock into her 'accidently' knocking her stuff over.

"Regardez bien où vous allez!"

"Mmm, you know your sexy when you speak French" She blushed from the comment. I was starting to like this girl…

"Merci!" She smiled. I could get used to this girl. She doesn't seem troublesome at all. In fact she seems..fun? She looked at her watch. "Zomg! I gotta go- Um I'm sorry I didn't catch your name.." I smirked. "Paul.." She smiled so cutely. "Bye Paul!" with that she ran off. Mhmm This year might be better then I thought.. Mhm..I might ask her to be my girlfriend…

**Gary's POV**

I was walking down, trying to away from those damn clinging girls when I heard a beautiful voice from the music room. I ran to the music room and I saw the girl. She was singing? Oh yeah she said she had a passion for it. I just stood there listening, while she played the school's guitar playing her song.

"Sometimes I get so weird

I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep

It's my lullaby

Sometimes I drive so fast

Just to feel the danger

I wanna scream

It makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines

Would make my life so boring

I want to know that I

Have been to the extreme

So knock me off my feet

Come on now give it to me

Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defences

Use no common sense

If you look you will see

that this world is a beautiful

accident turbulent suculent

opulent permanent, no way

I wanna taste it

Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird

I even freak myself out

I laugh my self to sleep

It's my lullaby

Is it enough?

Is it enough?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please…" She ended I clapped. I couldn't help it. That song was so beautiful and her voice just went with it. I could tell she put all of her heart into it.. .She turned to me and blushed.

"H-How long have you been there." She was so cute along with sexy. Mhm I could used to her.

"Long enough to know you should enter the talent show next month. I think you'd great." She smiled cutely. I walked over and sat next to her. She put the guitar down and rest her head on my shoulder. I blushed. We just sat there for a few minutes in the comfortable silence. Then she started mumming a song.

"MMm…Mm…"

"Why don't you sing it out loud." She turned to me and smiled. "Are you sure, I mean I haven't finished the song and I only got the lyrics down and I don't have any beat to go with it…" I shrugged. I just wanted to hear her voice. Then I smiled. "I'm sure it's be alright." She smiled back so innocently. "Alright.."

"Well, I couldn't tell you

Why she felt that way

She felt it every day

And I couldn't help her

I just watched her make

The same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside

With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside" I smiled. "It was a very good song. I think it's a good song. You should finish it and sing in the talent show. I'll support you all the way." I smiled. I couldn't help it. Something about her wanted me to protect her and always be there for you in other words…I think I'm in love with her…. She smiled and as if on cue the bell rang for the next period. I sighed. I hate school sometimes. We sighed at the same time and went to second period. I watched her leave. I decided there and then. I was gonna make her my new girlfriend.

**Ash's POV**

I went to second period, eating some chips I sat down. I looked to my left. Empty seat. Bet the new girl I gonna get it. I'll tell you is something, and tell you that something. Something beautiful. I used to thank Misty was beautiful. But she's nothing compared to her. I threw away my chip, even tho there no done. I wanted to make a good imperrion on her.

A few moments later she walked in gracefully. I swear, she so beautiful. She induced herself to the class again, and I guessed right. She got the seat next to me. Once she sat down she smiled at me so innocently,

"Hello," I couldn't help but smile back. Me and her kept talking, I ignored the evil glares from the boys. Including Drew, Gary. EVEN PAUL! She must have been something different and boy was she. Every word she said I found myself falling deeper and deeper in love with her. After second period of nothing but talking behind the teacher's back. I decided I was gonna make her my new girlfriend….

* * *

**so..this chap was about Stephanie charming everybody..Yeah not much.. But i wanted to put the boy's side to not just the girl's side. so yeah R&R**


	3. Too Perfect

**T.T See I knew this happen! Please are bashing Stephanie! Dxxx Stephanie is a sweet girl I just need a bad girl and like I like all the poke girls so the only girl left was my OC! STOP BASHING STEPHANIE SHE'S A GOOD GIRL! Besides There is gonna be a happen ending. There is! Anyways enjoy!

* * *

**

**May's POV**

"W-What?"

"You be mad if I asked Steph to be my girlfriend." I locked his eyes on me. I knew he was serious.. I feared this. All I could do is force a smile and lie.

"Of course not, You guys would make the cutest couple." I forced a smile. He smirked.

"Great, I'll ask her at lunch." With that he walked away.

When he walked out of my sight, I just fell on the floor. I didn't cry. No I'm not gonna cry yet. I got up and ran to Dawn as fast so I could. She always gives me great advice.

I finally found and she was sitting on a chair drinking some drink. I run up to her.

"Dawn! Drew is gonna ask Steph to be his girlfriend!" She Gasped. Dropping her drink and went up and hugged me. I hugged her back of course. Then she backed away.

"W-What is she takes Paul! Or Gary! OR OR!"

"Dawn, Dawn calm down." She started to calm down. I decided that I shouldn't care. There probably not gonna last. Besides Steph knows I like Drew..Right? She'll say no…I think. I decided I'll deal with it later. My friends shouldn't be pulled into this.

"Relax, Drew is gonna ask her to be his girlfriend, so I think your safe." Just then Leaf ran up to us.  
"Hey guys come on class is about to start. Why are you just sitting there?" She looked at us. Dawn finally processed what I said and she smiled widely.

"Right! Come on May-may, Leafy!" She grabbed our hands and ran to class. I laughed. I was happy to see Dawn back to old self.

Dawn slammed open and door and pretty much danced in.

"No need to worry! I'm here!" The snotty girls snored and looked away. The boys were chuckling. Dawn is pretty much of those girl that every guy wants to be with. I looked around and I saw my orange haired friend wave at us, signaling to come over. I walked over there. Leaf follow me, getting the message too. Dawn was to busy playing around, but eventually she came over.

"Whats up Misty?"

"Ash."

"…Huh?" I gave her. What-In-The-World-Are-You-Talking-About-Are-You-Going-Thru-Another-Phase look. Misty rolled her eyes.

"To answer your look, No I'm not.."

"Then what's wrong?"

**Misty's POV**

"I saw Ash throw away his chips." My friends looked confused at me.

"Duh. Once your done you throw away, unless you want to litter. But Ash is too much a goodie-goodie to do that." I shook my head. There not understanding.

"The thing is that the chips weren't done yet…" All the girl gasped at the same time.

"What! No way!"

"Really? Omg is he ok?"

"Is he sick?"

Is all I heard over and over again. I sighed and rubbed my temples. All of a sudden I heard a voice calling us. I turned to were the voice came and I saw Steph running up to us. She stopped and catch her breath then she smiled at us.

"Hey guys! Whats up with the fessh?" [A/N: It's a word me and my friends made up becuz we was bored. It means whats up with the pointless yelling?]

"Ash just threw away his chips1" She turned her head cutely to the side a bit.

"Annd?.."

"THEY WEREN'T DONE!" She faked gasp then her face with emotionless.

"Yeah? And? Maybe he doesn't want to get fat.." Leaf shrugged.

"Yeah..maybe. But I can't help but worry. I mean Ash is always hungry. When he doesn't eat, it mean something is wrong.. I'm really worried." Steph looked at me. Probably cause I didn't say a word. She stared at me with an unreadable face then she put her hand on my shoulder. I jumped abit. When did her touch get so..cold?

I looked at her again. She smiled resurging.

"Relax, Misty. I'm sure his fine." I smiled weakly. So she can tell I'm a wreck inside..that's nice.

Just then the bell rang for class to start. I heard Steph sigh.

"What's wrong?"

" I'm gonna have to induce myself again."

"Yeah?"

"Two reasons. They forget Steph and the teacher don't seem to fond of me." She looked worried. I gave her a resurging smile like she did me. She just smile innocently and nodded. I turned to my friends. They are already in their seats. I sighed and watched Stephanie walk to the head of the class room. I looked at her and she smiled at me.

This may be a start of an unexpected friendship…

**Dawn's POV**

I'm not sure but something seems to be up with Stephanie. I just can't put my finger on it. She seems perfect..To perfect if you ask me… I shook my head and put those feelings aside. I'm sure I'm over re-acting. I watch her induce herself for the second time today. I looked over at Paul. He seems to paying a lot of attention to her… I decided I'd better tell Paul before Steph takes him like she did Drew. I ripped a peace of paper and scribbled something on it. Then I threw it at Paul. It bumped off his head and landed next to him. He looked over and grabbed it and opened it. I smirked, proud of myself. He scribbled something back down and threw it back to me. I tried to catch it but failed. I sighd when it landed on and floor and picked it up and read it. My heart shatterd.

'Hey Paul, come to my locker after this period. I wanted to tell you something.'

'I can't, I'm to go ask out Steph after this class. But I need your help on it. You know I'm not good with words…'

I held back the tears and wrote down something and threw it back.

After he read it and turned to me with a smirk on his face and nodded. I just nodded back forcing a smile..

I was to late…

* * *

**[I could end here but whats the fun in that? :D]

* * *

**

**Leaf's POV**

I turned to Steph and smiled at her. She smiled back. After class I wanted to start a convection. Seeing how she's friends with my best friends. Why not get to know her. But I didn't what to talk about..So I just said something that came into my head.

"So are you gonna enter the contest?" She nodded.

"Whatcha gonna do?"

"Sing of course."

"Cool, whatcha gonna sing?"

"Ghost of you. I wrote it for my old crush." She smiled sadly. I could tell just by looking at her he broke her heart, and she still hasn't go over it.

"Are you scared. I know it's just a few months away, but like, you get what I mean.." She giggled,

"Yeah a little But I know I have a lot of great friends there to support me. Like you, May, Misty, and Dawn. Oh yes of course and Gary!"

"Gary?"

She smiled sweetly."Yes, Gary. His so sweet. In fact he gave me the idea to sing in the talent show." I forced a smile. Maybe Gary is just trying to be nice..Yeah that's it.

"Well that's nice of Gary."

She smiled and nodded. I sighed and looked at Stephanie.

"Hey I gotta go..Sorry." She shook her head. "Nawh I understand, Cya!" With that she left before I did. Strange girl she is..

**Dawn's POV**

After the bell rang I sighed heavily. My new hall just started. I got up and walked over and put on my face bubbly face I could master.

"So you ready?" He just nodded. I could tell he was embarrassed.

"Ok I was thinking in class and since your not good at saying words, even if we planned it out you'd mess it up, why not write her a letter!" I chirped fakely. I think I'm becoming a good actress.

"Yeah..Good idea."

"Come on let go make that letter, 'kay?" He just nodded and got up and walked away. I followed behind. Ok my life is a living hell. It's just the first day of school and I'm already hooking up the guy I love with a girl I'm scared of..joy my life is great.

* * *

**Ok now I'm just getting lazy ;D I know the plot if complex now but wait it'll make more senses later on 'kay? anyway R&R**


	4. Dawn's Broken Heart

**Yay no more people is bashing Steph! Once she shows her 'true' color then you guys can bash her! Then I don't care x3 Anyways enjoy!

* * *

**

**Dawn's POV**

"Ok…and..That's it!" I said at I put the last finishing touches on the note. He nodded and muttered a 'thanks'. I smiled sheepishly. At all she'll make him happy.. Then I grabbed his hand and started to walk away.

"To her locker!" I said proudly, dragging me along. I'm AM becoming a great actor! Paul just shrugged and followed.

Once we got to her locker we open and left in there to were she would notice it. I turned to Paul with a fake smile. Just then the bell rang.

"Come on, lets get to class." He nodded and we went to class.

**May's POV.**

When I finally got to my locker the bell rang. I sighed heavily. Late..AGAIN! Joy… I opened my locker. Just then I heard the locker next to me open. I turned my hand to find Steph. She turned to me and smiled.

"Looks like were both late huh?" I just smiled sheepishly and nodded. She smiled back and looked at her locker. I turned back to my locker, but I heard pick up something. I turned to her, I couldn't see what she was holding because of my locker door, but she was smirked..It wasn't her everyday smirk. It was more like a… cold smirk. The one you get scared of unless you don't know who the person is.

"Whatcha looking at?" I moved my locker door and try to get a better look, but she scrambled it up and put in her pocket before I could read it. She turned to me with an innocent smile.

"Oh.. Nothing." I just shrugged, thinking I shouldn't get in her business. Then Steph looked at her watch and shrieked.

"Whats wrong?" She grabbed her stuff and grabbed mine too.

"Come on were REALLY LATE! I DON'T WANNA MAKE A BAD IMPRESSION!" with that she ran away with MINE and her stuff. I sighed and followed her.

When I cought up with her she was standing in front of the door. She wasn't breathing heavy like me. She giggled cutely. "Wow May, not to be rude of anything, but your out of shape." I rolled my eyes playfully. "Her-her-her!" She giggled again and gave me my stuff. Then she sighed deeply and open the door slowly.

As soon as she did that everybody's eyes was on us. I smiled sheepishly, awhile Steph blushed from everybody looking at her. I hurried to my desk and hid my face in my arms hoping people would stop looking at me. Thank god for Steph because people was looking at her awhile she induced herself for the third time today. She finally stop blushing but when she turned her head to Paul she started blushing again. Paul just smirked. Something is up…

**Leaf's POV**

I look back and forth between Steph and Paul. A blushing Steph, and a smirking Paul. Yeah something is gonna be up. Then I turned my head to dawn. She looked like she was about to bust into tears right now. I sighed. Poor Dawn..

"You know if you keep turning your head like that, it's gonna come off.." I turned to my head to were that annoying voice came from. I frowned when I saw who I was.

"Shut up Gary." I whispered back. He just shrugged.

"No, your my only entertainment.." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Very mature Leaf…" I rolled and my eyes and turned my attention back to the teacher, ignoring my annoying friend.

"Leaf…Leaf..Hey Leaf.." Gary said over and over again pocking me with the eraser part of his pencil. I finally got sick of it and stood up and yelled at him.

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?"

"MS. GREEN!" I turned my head and found the teacher looking at me in a different way..and when I say different..I mean the Your-Gonna-Get-Detention-So-Shut-The-Hell-Up glare. I gulped and sat back down.

"I'm sorry Mr. Zu.[A/N: I totally stole that from a reviewer x3 I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything else!] Please go on." Mr. Zu just rolled his eyes and went back to the lesson. I turned back to Gary giving him my coldest glare… If glares could kill. Gary would be dead 21 times already. Gary turned to me and smirked proudly. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the front of the room. Witch happen to be Were Paul sat. And next to Paul was Dawn. I smiled gently. Dawn always loved Paul. She's the only one who took the time to try to finger him out. She knows everything about him. Same goes for him and her. I turned over the left of Paul. There was Steph blushing and looked at Paul smiling. Paul still smirking. He handed her the note. I turned my head to right a little in confusion. She read it and blushed me. She wrote something down and handed it back. Paul read it and has a confused look his face, but he just shrugged it off and wrote back. Once she read it she turned to me and smiled. She wrote something down and handed it back. I turned to Dawn. Every time they gave the peace of paper to each other she became more paler. I sighed. I was worried about Dawn…

I was gonna find out what was wrong…

After a few minutes the bell rang for lunch. Steph got up and walked out with Paul. She was blushing and giggling. I'm not sure but something about that wanted me to throw up. I got up and walked to her desk. I looked down and saw a piece of paper…She left the note. I grabbed it and read it.

'_So..? What you say?_'

'_I say…Yes! But you gotta do me a favor_.'

'_What is it?_'

'_Don't tell anybody were going out. It happened at my old school. I broke up peoples friendship because I dated somebody. Don't ask ok? Just trust me. I don't wanna ruin your friendship.._'

'_No it's alright. I'll do it. _'

There was more but I didn't need to read it. I knew what was wrong..Paul asked Steph out and she said yes.. I sighed deeply knowing it was gonna be hard for Dawn. I mean, she spend most of her high school and middle school years, trying to get Paul to trust her and learn more about him. He finally let her in and this happens. I sighed again and ran to meet up and rest of the guys for lunch.

* * *

**I wanted to write more. But I kinda ran out of ideas and I really wanted to put something up today so yeah this is just it :3 enjoy R&R**


	5. Playing Along

**3 cans of soda + 28 pixie sticks + no life = this chapter!

* * *

**

**Leaf's POV**

I put my stuff up and ran to the lunch room. I run up in line and looked around for my friends. When I found them I found Misty waving at me. They must of find me before I found them. I cut a few people hearing, 'Hey!' or 'Get back in line!' I ignored them tho and ran up to my friends.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Hey," Misty said back, smiling. I turned around and see a broken, and almost looking depressed Dawn, and a about to have a break down May. I sighed and turned back to Misty.

"What's wrong with them?" When I asked that Misty's face went really serious. She said one word and I knew what would come next.

"Steph.." I tighten my fist. Just then Dawn walked over to us. "I knew something was wrong with her…" as if on cue Steph came up to us with a smile on her face.  
"Hey guys!" We all glared evily at her. She looked scared. "W-What's wrong..?"

"You took Paul from me!" Steph look confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Paul asked you out and you said yes!" I yelled in her face. She looked even more confused.

"I honestly don't know what your talking about. I said no to him. I like him an all, but only as a friend. And I can only see him as such. What made you think I said yes?" I went thru my pocket and got the note I found on her desk earlier. I handed it too her. She took it and read it. Then she frowned and grabbed me, May, and Misty. Leaving Dawn all alone. When we got out of earshot she made us bend down is a circle, but were still standing up.

No POV

Steph whispered," Listen, me and Paul aren't really dating. Me and Paul planned it and see if Dawn liked Paul." Misty looked pissed. "Of course she does! Why doesn't he just asked her instead of hurting her!" She yelled whispered. Steph flinched.

"I didn't plan it ok?"

"Well what about the note?"

"I was meaning for Dawn to find it, I didn't mean for you too."

"Well whats up with the not tell anyone?"

"We wanted to try to keep it between me, Paul, and Dawn only. I never meant to bring you guys into it." Just this May said worried for her friend..

"I think we just let them get together by themselves." Steph shook her head. "I can't I'm sorry.." They looked confused. She sighed. "I promised Paul that I would help him with this. I just can't cut in the middle of it. I've never broken a promise." Misty looked more worried.

"So what do we do?"

"Just play along 'kay? I promise it'll work out.."

"Alright.." They said all at once and walked back to Dawn. Awhile Steph just stood there smirking. '_To easy.._' She thought. Then put on a smile and ran up to them.

**Misty's POV**

After we got our food we sat down. Dawn, still a wreck, and May, she looked like she was try to push something about her.

I sighed and patted Dawn's back. Then Drew came up to us. May shot her head up and smiled. It was fake.. Nobody seemed to noticed but me.

"Steph, can I talk to you?...Alone?" She nodded and her and drew walked out. May looked scared. I turned my head to were my left.

"I'm gonna go figure out what there gonna do." They just nodded, not saying a word. I walked slowly, making sure I didn't say anything following Drew and Steph. When I finally found them, I hid behind a wall listening to what they were saying.

"So..Will you go out with me?" I knew Steph was blushing.

"Of course. I'd love to!" Then it went silent. So I poped my head to see what they were doing. And guess what I saw? I saw them kissing! Steph arms were around Drew's neck, and Drew arms around your small waist. I wanted to throw up right there! I couldn't see it anymore So I turned to leave.

When I was about to walk away I heard Stephanie's voice again. I went right back to the position I was when I came here.

"Now, Drew you gotta do me a favor if you want me to be your girlfriend."

"Of course anything.."

"Don't tell anybody were dating."

"W-What why not?" I could hear the shock in his voice. Then I heard Stephanie sighed.

"I have a habit of breaking friendships up because I date one of there friends. There friends always end up falling for me and lie to them saying I'm dating them. It always happens."

"I see..That's why you asked about me and my friends relationship."

"Yup, and I want to protect your friendship because I love you to much for that to happen. So just trust me ok?"

"Alright.." Then the talking stopped. I guess they were kissing again. I gagged. I couldn't get the picture out of my head. GAHH it's so ugly! Just then I heard foot steps coming toward were I am. I ran back to my friends. I sat down and tried to act like nothing happened, but I watched from the conner of my eye. I saw them coming in acting like they had a friendly conversion. Pffhs. I think I speak for everybody when I say _bullshit_!

I saw Steph look around to make sure nobody was looking, she smiled when she saw nobody..Nobody but that is of course. She gave him a quick peck on the check and smile cutely at him. He smiled now and walked off. Steph walked back at us and sat there were she was and started eating again.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, witch I decided to break, I turned to Steph and said, "So..What did Drew want?" She just shrugged and looked forward with an emotionless face.

"He asked me to help him in history.." I nodded like I understood and went back to eating. Inside I snorted. Yeah first day of school already askin' for help, great excuse for you to TAKE MAY'S MAN! I turned to May, she mood seem to brighten as soon as Steph said that and started talkin' about shopping later. Steph just giggled and talked back, awhile Dawn was still depressed.

I sighed deeply. Steph turned to me when I did. "Whats wrong, Misty?" I shook my head.

"Nothing..Just..Thinking." She smiled understandly and nodded. I sighed again, slow tho, so Steph wouldn't hear me. I turned to Steph again. Maybe Dawn was right…something is off about her… I can't put my finger on.. Why was she hiding the fact that she was dating Drew. And why would she help Paul. Paul doesn't seem like the type to do that stuff…Whats up with her…

**Gary's POV**

I sighed. Walking to ever class, every boring event, yet no sign of Steph. After lunch she just..Dissappear.

I was sitting in my last period, trying to think of ways to find her. Finally a good one popped into my head. I sat down waiting for last period to end. A few seconds later the bell rang. I shot up from my seat and ran outside. I jumped in my car and drived up to the front of the school..Now I play the waiting game.

After about five minute I finally saw Steph walk out of the school. She was giggling and laughing with May, and Leaf. I waved to her and yelled at her to come in. She smiled and waved back. Then she turned to her friends and said something and they nodded and she ran up to me. Awhile she was running up to me, I looked behind her and saw a very sad Leaf. I sighed, but turned my attention to Steph.

"Hey Gary, whatcha need?"

"I was wanting to drive you home, is that a crime?" She giggled and shook her head. "Of course not silly, I think it quite sweet." She smiled and told her to hope in. She opened the door and got in gracefully. She turned around and wave to May and Leaf. Then we drove off.

**[A/N: I don't wanna end it hereeee T.T so I shall keep going!]**

We rode in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, can I turned the radio on?" She asked random. I nodded and she smiled her sweet, sweet smile. She turned it on and flips thru random channels and found on she liked and sat back and listened to the song.

"You held my hand and walked me home, I know

Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh

You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?

Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love

Guys are so hard to trust

Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?

The one who gives it all away, yeah"

Blasted thru the radio. By the time it came to that first 'why' Steph started to sing along. Her arm was outside the window and she moved her hand up and down gracefully. I smiled and turned it down. She turned around and looked at me with a confused face on. I smiled but still looking at the road.

"Steph..You wanna go out sometime..? You know..as a date?" She grinned slyly.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I sighed. "Yeah, that's pretty much it…So whatcha say?" She smiled such an cute smile and nodded. "I would love to Gary..But you gotta do me a favor.."

"What is it?"

"Don't tell anybody were dating…'Kay?" Eh? What did she say?

"Why not?"

"I have..a habit of breaking friendships up because there friends fall for me. They say there dating me. .. And.. I don't want that to happen to you. I love you to much.." Then she bend over and kissed my check and put her head on my shoulder. I blushed, then I nodded.

"So that's why you asked Drew about our relationship as a friends." When I said that she looked at me with curies eyes.

"He told you?"

"Yup. He also told me he was gonna ask you out a lunch. I'm just lucky you said no." She giggled.

"Yeah me too. Besides I love you not Drew. His my friend, and I can only see him as such." She smiled. We rode the rest of the ride in another comfortable silence. When we got out I walked her up to her house. I looked down at her beautiful face. She smiled innocently at me and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me right on the lips! After a few moments I didn't move, due to shock but soon enough I kinda got into it. I wrapped my arms around her slim waist kissing her back, acting like I was the one who started to kissing. After a few seconds we broke apart, due to lake of air. She smiled panting then nuzzled my check with hers. I smiled and hugged her. She hugged back and let go and turned to her door with a frown.

"I'd better go in..My mom probably worried.." She seemed…upset?

"Whats wrong?"

"I don't wanna leave you..!" She whinned. I smiled and kisses her check.

"I'll text you later 'kay?" She sighed and nodded. When she went inside she stopped when she was about to close the door and smiled at me and blew a kiss at me. I smiled and walked off when she closed the door. I got back in my car and drived home. When I got home and I txted Stephanie. I text her until might night. I sighed and told her bye and went to bed. My dreams filled with her an another brown hair girl...

* * *

**WOAHHH! THE LONGIST CHATPER EVER! I gotta say I'm proud of myself ;3 anyways yup this is it R&R!**


	6. Cried

**OKKK! I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! I'M SOOOO SORRY. My best friend is in the E.R for the third time this month. So I've been in and out of depression. Her heart is failing her, it was a sudden turn for everybody. We've been thru a lot of shit together. So it hurt yeah know. Anyways I wanted to make you guys and poke/contest/ikari/oldrival one-shot buuuut! It was gonna take to much time! So I just threw this chapter together awhile I work on the one-shot! PLUUUS I'll be nice so I'll make it a music-one-shot! ;D Anyways enjoy reading a thing that will probably take you 5 minutes to read! ;D**

* * *

**Misty's POV**

I waltzed into school with a beaming smile on my face. I decided I wasn't gonna let that idiot go like May and Dawn did. I saw him and my smile just widen. I sighed deeply.

'_Alright..Misty lets do this.' _I thought and as I started to walk to him. I stopped dead in tracks when I saw Steph there. I couldn't hear them, and I'm glad I couldn't. She was blushing and giggling. Awhile Ash was blushing and smiling that idiot smile of his. That smile that melted me and could break me into a million pieces. I watch my world, be taken away from me before my very eyes. She kissed his check and ran off giggling. She ran past me, the wind rushing against me I looked at Ash, Praying to any god that he would notice me and leave her alone. Sadly, my prays did not reach them. He ran past me as if I was never on this face of the earth. With his eyes only set on Steph.

I just stood there, I didn't know what to do. I just didn't.. So I did the only thing I knew I could… I cried..


	7. Note

**I know when you see this you'll assume I'm stopping this fic but noo! I'm here to tell you putting all of my stories on hiatus Because of my friend. [as some of you guys already know.] I just need some time off. I'm still in a deep depression, so I decided to take some time off, just for me. My mom and dad think it's a good thing for me. Most of my stories will be on hiatus till, August 21 but, [since I love this story so much, and I'm getting a lot of positive reviews] 'How Could You!" Will be on hiatus until June! But I won't be updating fast like I used to be for awhile. But I will at lest put something on my stories here and there, [I hate not updating...] Don't think your gonna get much out of me for the a few months ok? I really need support right now. I'm sorry if it off guard but, like I said. I really need this. Please my PC is made me lose ALL the chapters I had ready for you guys. [at least ten -.-''].. So yeah I'm gonna re-write them for you guys. Don't you just HATE it when that happens? I hate my computer sometimes. -.-''Anyways yes. I'm sorry again. I hope you guys will understand! Anyways that's it! Bye guys**


End file.
